


Kissing Strangers

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [107]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kissing Strangers

You stared at the blond blocking your path. He had changed since you last saw each other; he looked  _ tired _ above all else, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

“(Y/n,” Prompto muttered, his dark blue hues wide. “What are you--”

“Excuse me,” you said hurriedly, pushing past the blond with your head low. Biting your lip, you tried to keep the tears from falling -- it still hurt too much, looking him in the eyes. But your efforts were in vain, feeling the drops splash down onto your hands as you wiped at your eyes furiously.

“(Y/n), wait!” Prompto called after you, grabbing a hold of your wrist. He pulled you to face him, wicking away the tears with the pad of his thumb. “Please, just let me explain.”

“You don’t have to explain, Prompto,” you sniffed, trying to pull your wrist from his grip, but he held fast, his fingers curled against your skin. His hands were warm in contrast to your cooler ones, and you couldn’t help but long for the nights you two would be curled together, skin against skin.

“(Y/n),  _ please _ \--” The blond pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth. His eyes filled with uncertainty, and you could practically see the gears grinding in his head as he fought with himself. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”


End file.
